


While The Fox Is Away The Wolf Will Play - Part 1

by Billsanddavid



Series: While The Fox Is Away The Wolf Will Play Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid





	While The Fox Is Away The Wolf Will Play - Part 1

Billie sighed and sunk in to the sofa. It had been four weeks, two days and about six hours since Laurence had left for America. He was working on a film and was going to be away for about three months, which meant Billie was at home by herself with Winston and Eugene. She didn’t mind, she loved her boys but she was used to sharing the parenting with someone else. She was finding out quickly how hard being the single parent of a 5 and 2 year old was.

Billie had just about dozed off when she heard her phone ring.

'Hello?', she asked groggily.

'Billie the Piper' said the voice on the other end. She immediately smiled.

'David Teninch', she joked back. 'You picked a good time to call, I just got the kids to bed. Finally.'

'Us too. Listen, I'll be down your way for a bit for work. I thought we could catch up? Been a while'.

'Sure. When were you thinking?'.

———————————————————————————————————

Billie looked down at her phone. She was sure he had said 11am. She watched on as Winston played on the swing set, he was making friends with a little blonde girl. He was such a charmer. Eugene was thankfully asleep in his stroller. She’d ended up having a bad night between the pair of them waking up every few hours.

'Hello', he said from behind placing his hand on her shoulder.

'Hello', she grinned, standing up to give him a hug. 'Its been so long. I've missed you'.

'And me you', he said settling down on the park bench beside her. 'And how's wee Eugene Pip?'

'Sleeping finally. He was up every couple of hours last night. I'm exhausted, this being a single parent stuff is hard work'.

'Single parent?', David questioned slightly concerned.

'Laurence is filming in America for another couple of months. So I've been home with the kids by myself for just over four weeks. It's killing me. Want two more?'

David giggled, ‘Threes plenty thanks!’.

'Mummy!', Winston yelled from across the playground. Billie looked up and saw him running over.

'What's wrong?', she asked pulling the zip of his jacket up.

'Whose he?', Winston asked looking at David.

'This is mummy's friend, Dave. You've met him before, do you remember?'.

'Where's dad?', he said pouting.

'He had to go away for work didn't he?', Billie threw a question back at him. He was a typical 5 year old, full of questions. Especially whys.

'Why is he here?'

'Because sometimes it's nice to catch up with old friends', Billie was growing increasingly embarrassed about her sons questions. 'Why don't you go back to the playground to your friends for a bit before we go home'.

Winston shrugged and ran back to the swing set. Billie smiled sheepishly at David.

'Im sorry. Typical 5 year old, so many questions', she tried to laugh it off.

'Its fine Bills', David reached over and rested a hand on Billies arm. 'Hey, about about we do dinner tonight? I'm just down the road. I'll pop around and bring some drinks'.

'Sounds perfect', she grinned. She was happy to see David, to be able to spend time with him like she used to. But she couldn't help but feel guilty.

——————————————————————————————————

'Mummy, why are you doing that?', Winston stood outside Billies bathroom door.

'Its just make up sweetie. Go back to the kitchen and finish off your chicken nuggets, and watch your brother please'.

Billie was still getting ready when she heard a knock at the door and a little voice. ‘Why are you here?’.

David chuckled, ‘I’m here to see your mum’.

'Shes putting stuff on her face'.

'Is she? Well did you tell her she's pretty enough without it?'.

'Daddy says sometimes it helps'.

'Winston, don't be rude', Billie said. She grabbed Winston's hand, 'Go on back to the kitchen and finish your dinner like I asked please'.

David smiled. He was in awe of her, he couldn’t believe that twenty something girl with bleached blonde hair he’d worked with all those years ago was now married, with children. She looked effortless, she always did.

'Come in', she smiled.

They walked through to the dining table where Winston was sitting at the dinner table finishing off his chicken nuggets. Eugene was sitting in his play pen pushing around some toy cars.

'How was your afternoon?', he asked.

'Good. I made pasta. What'd you bring to drink?', she asked excitedly.

'Scotch', he said eyes glistening shaking the bottle gently from side to side.

'Good choice!'.

Later when the kids were settled in bed and after they’d finished their dinner, they both sat down in the lounge room. David poured them a glass of scotch each.

'Cheers', they both smiled clinking their glasses together.


End file.
